The present invention relates to a semi-wide view display method and a device, and more particularly, to a semi-wide view display method and a device for arbitrarily changing an aspect ratio of a display screen in a conventional television.
An image display screen in a conventional television has an aspect ratio of 4:3. However, it is known that the human eye is less fatigued by watching a screen having an aspect ratio of 16:9. Further, a television screen having an aspect ratio of 4:3 provides less ambience than a wide screen, e.g., one having an aspect ratio of 16:9.